


In Which Eden Valiantly Tries To Hold Back From Vomiting….

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Retching, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, emeto fiction, gagging, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt inspired by: characters trying valiantly to hold down their vomit is my favorite thing tbhWarning: Includes vomiting
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	In Which Eden Valiantly Tries To Hold Back From Vomiting….

The house was shrouded in darkness and silence as Eden rolled over in bed, the groggy fug of sleep heavy on him. He lay still for a moment, trying to figure out what had woken him up, then glanced at his clock which heralded 05:17am – he had a few more hours before he had to get up for school.

Then he felt a pain, deep in his abdomen, a strong cramp that was like someone was gripping and twisting his intestines. He swung his legs out of bed, fumbling around in the dark – he knew he had some painkillers in a box on a chest of drawers. He was doubled over as the strong pain squeezed at his gut, and his hands danced across the items until he heard the crinkle sound of the packet of medication. With trembling fingers he forced the tablets out of the packaging, then shoved them in his mouth and struggled to swallow them down. He collapsed back onto his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest until he was in the foetal position with his arms wrapped around his middle. 

The screeching beep of his alarm was what roused him next – he couldn’t remember the point where the intense pain had lessened enough for him to fall asleep, but he must have done. Now it was time to get up for school and Eden was exhausted. He turned off his alarm and slowly unfurled until he was lying flat on his back. Instead of the vice like pain he’d experienced a few hours earlier, it now vaguely felt like he’d swallowed an anvil which had settled in his stomach. He got up slowly, not quite feeling right but knowing that he’d never convince his parents he was unwell enough to stay off school. Maybe if he’d woken them up in the middle of the night… but he hadn’t and he knew unless he’d broken both legs or was projectile vomiting everywhere then he’d be going to school. 

As he dressed and headed downstairs with his bag he definitely knew there was something not quite right. His stomach felt all bubble and unsettled, and the thought of his usual banana on toast for breakfast made him feel queasy. Avoiding the prepared breakfast set out for him he filled up a glass of water which he drank slowly, trying to convince himself that he was just overreacting because he was tired. He left the house, grateful for the brisk morning air, and walked down to the end of the road where he met Jude to walk to school together. 

“You alright?” Jude asked as the two of them walked up the hill towards their high school.

“Didn’t get much sleep,” Eden mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m sure I’ll be fine once I’ve woken up a bit.”

“With maths and German first and second I think that’ll be a challenge…” Jude grumbled slightly, they were Jude’s least favourite subjects sandwiched back to back. 

But the upset in his stomach kept him wide awake, and entirely incapable of focusing on what he was meant to be doing. The bubbly feeling had intensified, and Eden was sure that the entire class could hear the noises being produced by his belly.

During maths he tried to press his hand against his stomach to dampen the sounds, acutely aware that the girl sitting next to him could hear everything. After a particularly loud groan he noticed she was glancing sideways at him looking wary, he chuckled, embarrassed, and muttered something about not having had breakfast, which technically was true but even the thought of food made his stomach feel worse.

He sat next to Jude during German, and by this point Eden was just trying to hold back any visible displays of his discomfort until he could get to his locker at break. He knew he had painkillers in there and that would probably help. Jude, however, wasn’t quite so timid when he heard Eden’s stomach gurgle for what had to be the seventh time. 

“What did you have for breakfast?” Jude whispered while their teacher had her back to them, writing conjugated verbs onto the board.

“Nothing,” Eden murmured back.

“As soon as the bell goes we’ll go to the dining hall and get something to eat,” he said. Eden’s breath caught in his throat, the dining hall would be full of people eating, and the smells of food would be overpowering; he struggled to control the sudden sick feeling that washed over him. 

“I’ve got a cereal bar in my locker,” Eden lied, wanting to avoid going to the dining hall.

“Oh that’s cool,” Jude seemed satisfied by this. “We can just get a cup of tea in the crush.” The crush was the nickname for their year group’s common area – really it was no more than a wide space with the toilets, their lockers, and their head of year’s office.

When the bell rang Eden found it difficult to stand up, for some reason his knees were putting up a good fight about holding his weight. They headed to the crush, Eden’s intention was to go straight to his locker and neck a couple of painkillers in the hope that they would help. Jude recalled Eden’s attention by touching his elbow as they entered the crush area.

“I’m going to get us a cup of tea,” Jude said, heading over to the hot drinks vending machine on the other side of the crush. Eden’s fingers were trembling as he turned the key to his locker and rummaged in it to find the medication and swallowed them down. Then he swapped over the books from his first two classes for the next two, and when he’d finished that some of his other friends, Neil, Nathan and Logan had arrived and he was trying to pretend like there was nothing wrong even though there was a frothy unsettled sensation in his chest and stomach. He felt sick. 

By the time Jude arrived back and pressed a cup of tea into Eden’s hand, the rest of them were in deep conversation and hadn’t seemed to notice anything was off with Eden. He was leaning against the stack of lockers as his knees were trembling underneath him. The crush area suddenly felt very hot and Eden could feel sweat around the collar of his shirt. He took a few small sips of the tea, not wanting Jude to suspect anything, but his insides were in turmoil. 

At least over the noise of everyone talking in the crush there was no possible way that they could hear the gurgling noises he was sure were coming from his stomach right now. He was just about to take another small sip when an unexpected gush of liquid forced up his throat and he swallowed determinedly. He took a few deep breaths in through his nose, afraid to open his mouth, as an anxiousness rose inside him. He really didn’t want to be sick in the middle of the crush area, especially with all of his year group all around him. He knew that if he was to put his hand up to his face then Jude would figure out something was up. 

A tight cramp gripped his stomach again, bitter stomach acid filled his mouth and he fought to force it back down. The toilets were right over the other side of the crush area, Eden knew he’d never make it to them if he had to fight through all of the people huddled in different crowds. But the bell was due to ring in about two minutes, if he could just hang on then he would be able to make it to the toilet when everyone went to their next class.

His stomach was churning like a cement mixer inside him, and Eden was finding it increasingly difficult to fight against the way his muscles kept tensing and how his chest was jerking involuntarily. A hiccup sent another surge of sick up into his mouth and this time he really struggled to force it back down. He managed, but only just, and the horrid taste left in his mouth didn’t help at all. He just needed the bell to ring and then he could make an excuse as to why he needed to stay behind and get something out of his locker and that he’d catch the rest of them up. 

He put his hand to his stomach only for a brief moment, trying to make it look like he was rearranging his shirt, and he could feel his belly burbling through his skin. So he was relieved when the bell beeped to signal the start of the next lesson. Eden turned to Jude, just as he made to move towards the door:

“I think I’ve forgotten my biology text book – _hic_ – I’m just going to check; go on and I’ll catch you up.” He hoped the hiccup hadn’t given him away but Jude appeared to take him at face value. 

Eden pretended to rummage inside his locker as though looking for something, surreptitiously putting his free hand on his stomach, desperately hoping that people would leave the crush area quick enough. He kept moving the same textbook back and forth in his locker, listening for the footsteps and the crush becoming empty as everyone headed off to class. Then Jude’s voice came from right behind him:

“You’re gonna be sick, aren’t you?” Eden turned round to see his best friend still standing there, looking concerned, while the rest of the crush was empty. 

For a split second Eden considered lying, but then his stomach burbled again and he felt the sick rushing up his throat; he clamped his hand over his mouth as he wasn’t sure he’d be able to swallow it down this time. His cheeks bulged out from behind his hand, and his stomach was tensing repeatedly as his eyes shut and he swallowed as hard as he could. 

“Shit, I knew it!” Eden had just managed to force the inevitable wave of vomit back down as Jude gripped his elbow and began to steer him towards the toilets. Eden’s shaky legs made things even more difficult, and his rebelling belly had decided it had had more than enough of him holding everything inside. The cramp that clenched at Eden was so strong that he couldn’t control anything else and he doubled over in pain. The stream of sick had burst forth past his lips before he realised what was happening, the tea he’d just drank was now splattered across the white floor of the crush area. 

It was like the floodgates had been opened – a huge flood of puke was suddenly projecting from his mouth and nose, hitting the floor and spreading out like a mini tidal wave. Eden could do nothing but allow his body to do what it was going to anyway, he braced his hands on his knees, unable to stop the gurgling belches rolling up from his stomach and accompanying the painful heaves wracking his entire body. He could feel Jude rubbing his back, murmuring some kind of reassurance to him as he retched again and brought up another spattering of vomit. He’d brought up another two copious waves before his stomach was seemingly empty and all that was left coming out were hollow, dry sounding burps. 

“You’re okay…” Jude was saying as his hand was rubbing circles into Eden’s back; Eden was coughing and spluttering, his stomach still jerking and convulsing but with nothing to bring up.

“Oh god…” Eden moaned raggedly, the giant splattering of puke all over the floor making his stomach turn over again. 

“I would’ve helped you if you’d told me,” Jude said, beginning to steer Eden away from the puddle. He was going to take him to the office to get him sent home – and inform them that someone would need to clean the floor in their crush area.

“How did you know I was feeling sick?” Eden asked weakly, leaning a little heavier on Jude’s arm for support. 

“I could see you heaving at break – it looked like you were fighting pretty hard not to boke,” Jude said. “I didn’t want to embarrass you by drawing everyone’s attention to it.”

“Oh…” Eden thought he’d done a pretty good job at hiding how he’d been feeling, apparently Jude was difficult to fool. 

“You’re also the whitest I’ve ever seen you…” Jude commented honestly, Eden could’ve figured that out – he felt awful and was sure he looked it too. “How’re you feeling now? Still feel like you’re going to puke?” 

“Yeah… my stomach really hurts,” Eden answered, his shoulders jerked suddenly as a heave caught him and Jude paused as Eden clapped his hand to his mouth, after a few seconds he removed his hand as the urge to puke faded. He inhaled shakily, rubbing his hand across hiss belly. “Sorry.”

“Come on.” They’d reached a row of chairs outside the office and Jude forced Eden to sit down in one. “I’m going to get someone to phone your mum to collect you.” Jude assured him as Eden leant back against the wall. “Maybe you’d be better leaning forward in case you’re sick again?” Eden heeded this advice, his stomach was still doing flips inside him and he felt hot, weak and shaky all over. “I’ll get someone.”

“Thanks,” Eden mumbled. He knew that tomorrow he’d be horrendously embarrassed at having puked so violently all over the floor while in school; he’d scold himself for not making it to a toilet; and he’d be terrified that Jude would be disgusted by what had happened… But right now he felt so sick and miserable that nothing else mattered, and he was just grateful that Jude was looking after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This possibly is my fav fic of all time...


End file.
